<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bracca Lullaby by GirlGoneGamer667</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315301">Bracca Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGoneGamer667/pseuds/GirlGoneGamer667'>GirlGoneGamer667</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, F/M, First Love, Hurt Cal Kestis, Lullabies, Night Terrors, Random &amp; Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGoneGamer667/pseuds/GirlGoneGamer667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kairi was getting ready for work at Kie's Cantina for her night shift on Bracca, Cal Kestis is suffering from a night terror of losing his Master all over again, and even losing Kairi at the same time. But the 16 year old Jedi Padawan has an idea that she wishes to try while he was still asleep. (Takes Places Before The Journey!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bracca Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>A/N: Just a random story idea involving Kairi and Cal during their days on Bracca before the game journey!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I do not own Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order! Electronic Arts, Respawn Entertainment and Lucasfilm owns it! I only own this story and my original characters, Kairi Jabami and her Master Rin Sotah who is mentioned.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The stormy nightfall of Bracca never ended as the planet was covered and controlled by the Empire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Workers, young and old were forced to work on the planet by either working at the scrapyard or doing other small things to get by without the Empire noticing anyone slacking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Kairi Jabami's case, the young 16 year old ex-Jedi Padawan, she had to work in order to survive with her friend from her Youngling days who now acts as her protective guardian, Cal Kestis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking out the window of their small home, Kairi had got out of the shower as she was brushing her damp short black hair with a hairbrush. Hearing the pitter patter of the rain tapping against her bedroom window, Kairi knew it was going to be another stormy night while working at Kie's Cantina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing a probe droid passing by, Kairi closed the curtains and looked back at her cantina worker clothes which she had lay down on her bed for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Another day, another day without the Force…'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kairi thought to herself as she removed her white towel from around her body and got dressed for her night shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, black shorts, white apron work skirt and red thigh long socks, Kairi put on her short black boots before heading towards Cal's room to check on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he worked twice as hard earlier to double his paycheck, Kairi looked inside of his room to see that his dinner plate had a few crumbs on it. Looking at Cal's bed, Kairi noticed that the ginger haired adult was asleep on his bed while still wearing his scrapyard work clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He's asleep. Wow, it's really early for him. He is usually up working on something or fixing something in our home. But he's really knocked out.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kairi thought to herself, after walking into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling her presence in his sleep, he shifted towards his left with his arm underneath his head as Kairi quietly walked towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" Kairi quietly whispered, before hearing a quiet moan from Cal. "I'm heading to work. I'll be back before you head to work, okay?" She stated, after getting down on her knees where she was facing his sleeping face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...mmm-mhm." Cal mumbled quietly as he kept his emerald green eyes closed, before Kairi stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heading towards the chair where his night clothes were folded, she returned back to his left side and sat down on the bed, before slowly lifting him up. Making sure that he was sitting upright with his eyes closed, Kairi gently removed his weathered work poncho and his long sleeve shirt, before replacing it with a clean white shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking away while putting it on him, Kairi slightly blushed in embarrassment as she managed to put the shirt on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Cal… But if you go to sleep wearing your clothes, you will get hot underneath." Kairi whispered, as she gently lay the ginger haired Jedi Padawan back in his bed, before taking off his brown boots and black socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Covering him up with a blanket, Cal pulled it close to him as his head leaned towards Kairi's hand and his scarred lips gently touched the back of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him gently, before she turned off the lamp and took his dinner plate with her towards the kitchen. Looking at the clock, Kairi only had a few minutes to spare before getting her stuff ready to go. She decided to do the dishes as she placed Cal's headphones over her ears, before hearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugaan Essana</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the Hu playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cal never gets tired of hearing this song…' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kairi thought to herself, before she started running warm water while she started testing it out with her left hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the dishes, Kairi started washing the dishes as she started swaying her hips to the music, knowing that she had to get into her </span>
  <em>
    <span>'cute and young cantina worker personality'</span>
  </em>
  <span> before leaving for her night shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Washing the food residue with a blue washcloth and liquid soap, Kairi felt a slight shiver running down her spine which caused her to turn away from the dishes and look at the hallway. Removing the headphones and placing them down on the kitchen counter, Kairi raised her eyebrow before hearing Cal who was shuffling in his bed, muttering her to himself in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cal?" Kairi called out, before heading back towards his room which she left the door to his room open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kairi walked in, the 16 year old could tell that the ginger haired Jedi Padawan was having a nightmare. Cal was shifting back and forth by switching from his left and right side on the bed, while he was getting uncomfortable as his nightmare continued…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Master!" Young Cal called out as he was running through a dark room while holding up his late Master's lightsaber, until he heard blaster shots firing along with hearing Jaro Tapal's voice groaning in pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cal! We have to run!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another voice was heard before seeing long flowing black hair and a Padawan braid which belongs to a younger version of Kairi as Cal walked towards the 11 year old Jedi Padawan while she wore her Jedi robes underneath a black and grey poncho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Young Kairi turned around as he faced him while tears were running down her blushing face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cal… I'm scared!" Her childlike voice responded to him, before she disappeared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kairi, don't go!" Young Cal called out, before he continues running until he slowly transforms into an older version of himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As he continues to run through the dark hallway, his emerald green eyes widened to see an older Kairi where her long hair was cut to a shoulder length while wearing her cantina worker clothes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't know what to do if the Empire finds me. I don't even have my lightsaber to help me." Kairi responded as she was holding a silver tray with a few alcohol drinks and a bowl of chips on it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kairi slowly turned around and away from Cal as the two both saw a few Stormtroopers appear around her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With their eyes widened in shock…. A few blaster shots were heard before hearing a loud death scream which was Kairi's voice along with glass breaking and the tray that fell off of her right hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't believe I trust my Padawan's life in your hands." Rin Sotah's voice was heard as Cal dropped his lightsaber and held Kairi's lifeless body in his arm, before he felt a lone tear running down his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No… No… Kairi!" Cal cried quietly, before hearing a faint voice which sounded so familiar as Kairi's lifeless body disappeared while looking down at his knees. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm waking from this dream… Returning to reality, it's so bittersweet… But I open my eyes, and the illusion is fading. Slipping away. It was just within reach. Yet, so far… I lay here all alone once more…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cal slowly looked up before seeing a bright white light surrounding it, but there was something else that was glowing within the bright light. He noticed a glowing purple necklace that was floating in the white light which almost resembled a kyber crystal necklace, until he found out who that mysterious voice was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kairi…" Cal whispered, before seeing a hand reaching out to him until he gently rested his left hand into hers…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At their place, Kairi held Cal's head into her lap as the ginger haired Jedi Padawan was no longer moving around or thrashing in his sleep. Her gently soft hands were resting on each side of Cal's freckled face while looking down at his sleeping face, gently singing a lullaby that she once heard as a Youngling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I dreamed you were beside me. You were there once again, as if you had never left, and I remembered wanting to say, asking you, not to go. But I know that it was impossible then… You say, "I can't stay here" as my damp eyes open..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cal relaxed against her lap as Kairi examined his breathing pattern, thinking that his nightmare went away after he heard her soft voice. Smiling gently, Kairi slowly rested her nose against Cal's nose as she felt that his own breathing was soft and calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly which she thought out of instinct, Kairi slowly moved her head as she was ignoring her spine which had hurt her for a few seconds before pressing her lips against his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always have sweet dreams, Kestis. I will still be here." Kairi whispered while keeping her soft silver eyes, as she managed to run her finger through his fiery red hair before Cal smiled back at her through sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>This song I used is from the anime Tokyo Ghoul: Re where Kaneki and Touka found each other again… which I'm not planning to spoil if you haven't seen it. It's a really good song which I had plans of Kairi singing it again in the original story, Fallen Padawans, Rising Jedi. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The first verse of the song represents how Kairi and Cal felt after the Purge, knowing of them dying or being separated again is just an illusion which will never happen.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The second part of it is how Kairi felt when Cal had left the Jedi Temple back when she was still called a Youngling, but she never wanted him to leave her side, knowing that won't have a friend like that anymore, after all the bullying had gone away for her being gifted with magik. But she ended up crying as she was left alone before she was chosen to be Rin Sotah's Padawan.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The song is called Remembering (Until We Meet Again). Just search up "Remembering Tokyo Ghoul" if you wish to listen to it.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>